


One Of These Gifts Is Not Like The Others

by fablock



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: christmas time is sooon, happy christmas!, so have a Norse god under your tree on me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 17:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2781806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fablock/pseuds/fablock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some 2nd person Loki time, because holiday spirit</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Of These Gifts Is Not Like The Others

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't usually write 2nd person, buuut it's Christmas so you guys can have a teeny holiday one shot on me.

All wrapped up in softness and warmth, you open your eyes slowly, the familiar weight of your soft duvet cushioning your body. Stretching, you feel a stocking at the end of your bed, bulging with small gifts. A smile spreads across your face as you realise what day it is. A red ring circles todays date on your calendar – December 25th, Christmas day.

Today will be a good day.

Pushing the covers away from your body, you clamber out of bed and pad to your front room. Morning light streams through the curtains, and between the gaps you can see inches of snow blanketing everything, a gentle flurry of snowflakes still falling.

Your stomach rumbles, and you head for the kitchen to brew up and make some breakfast. Your favourite. Well, it is Christmas.

The smell is divine, and your mug is warm in your hand as you head for the front room. Looking around, presents, all patterned wrapping paper and ribbons and bows, pile up by the fireplace. A small present, not even the size of your thumb, has fallen from the top of the pile and landed in the inglenook. Before you have time to investigate, something beneath the Christmas tree startles you.

The decorations are still the same, the lights twinkling amongst the branches. But the topper on the tree has changed, now a golden helmet, hanging by one of the two horns protruding near the front. Allowing your eyes to travel down, you gasp at what you see.

The man of your dreams is sat cross-legged, under your tree. His porcelain skin shimmers as if kissed by the morning light, cheekbones that could cut diamonds. The smile on his flawless face is so utterly perfect, so care free and consuming, it’s practically radiant. A mischievous glimmer is in his eyes. Suddenly, you become very aware of your bed-hair – how every strand is messy and out of place – your clothes – rumpled and crumpled pyjamas, full of wrinkles – and frantically try and smooth them down. You wonder if you have morning breath –can he smell it?

“Don’t worry, dear,” comes a voice of liquid sunshine, “you look just _perfect_.” Your heart hammers as your breath catches in your throat.

Loki, Norse God of Mischief, is under your tree!

Today will be a great day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, as always, kudos and comments make a very happy writer and are much appreciated.  
> Happy holidays!


End file.
